Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of transmitting/receiving a compressive sensing signal and an apparatus for the same.
Description of the Related Art
In order to analyze causes of wireless communication problems and to solve the problems, signal recording for a received signal (namely, a radio frequency (RF) signal) is used. To store broadband signals corresponding to a subsequent amount of data, high-performance hardware equipment supporting high sampling rates, especially, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) capable of operating at a high sampling rate, a high-performance digital processor capable of quickly performing operation processing of highly sampled data, a high-capacity storage medium, and the like are required.
Although signal recording is indispensable for operation of a wireless communication system, building such high-performance hardware equipment is very costly and it is difficult to manage massive amounts of data.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.